


Richie Tozier's Request

by Tortellini



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Childhood Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crushes, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Epic Friendship, Fear, First Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Furbies, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Male Friendship, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship, Teen Crush, Texting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: (Modern/High School AU) Eddie Kaspbrak is a little suspicious when his best friend isn't at school. And that was even before he gets the weird text, honestly. He shouldn't even have been surprised. But some things never change.Oneshot/drabble





	Richie Tozier's Request

The day started with Richie Tozier not being in school. Eddie sighed and looked at the clock. Of course he himself was never late. He had a record to uphold, only being matched by one of his best friends Stan. Rich though was a completely different story. Part of that was his parents. Eddie knew not to talk about it to him, but...it was common knowledge to their friend group that Richie had shitty parents. That was it. 

Maybe he couldn't get a ride or something, or missed the bus. It could've been something simple like that. Or he could be taking care of his mom with a hangover. 

Eddie resigned himself to his best friend missing school. The teacher started to go through the role call, and he leaned back in his chair, pulling out his phone. Just to check his emails and stuff. Eddie was a good student. He hardly ever went on his phone in class. A text from his mom about his doctor's appointment after school... A text from Stan in the groupchat, probably best not to read that in a public environment... (I mean, one where he couldn't laugh! Nothing bad). And a couple from Richie, privately. 

Eddie clicked on those fast. 

> _Trashmouth♥: Do you care if i take the skin off the Furby?_

Yeah, before anyone said anything, Rich and Eddie had a Furby child together. It was a joke between them as freshman. He read the next text, with a raised eyebrow. 

> _Trashmouth♥: I want to make him a god. once he is free of his sinful flesh, he can begin the path towards enlightenment. he will take care of us._

Wow. That was...not what Eddie had been expecting. He felt like he should be afraid. Very afraid. Before he could type anything else though, Eddie's phone lit up again: Richie had sent another text. 

> _Trashmouth♥: also i want to softhack his circuits._

Dumbass. Eddie hated himself for being relieved. He grinned to himself as he sent a response: 

> _Me: I literally could not care less but never say anything as frightening as that ever again._


End file.
